


now slow it down for me baby

by softminhyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Crack, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Humor, M/M, Trans Male Character, both aspects are only really mentioned, genderqueer lucas, kind of?, mentions of a dog overeating and kind of binge eating so if thats a trigger for u please dont read, occassional swearing, summary is a bit misleading bc mark never actually sells his soul (though he seriously considers it), trans mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminhyung/pseuds/softminhyung
Summary: Mark just wanted to buy some toys to keep his dog entertained when he was off at school, not sell his soul to a pet store with the most atrocious name he's ever heard of.Fate says otherwise.





	now slow it down for me baby

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK  
> i wanted to post this yesterday but,, couldnt come up w any ideas for The Longest Time so. it's up today instead !!  
> title is from finesse because it's still his birthday in my timezone so i am legally obligated to include it somehow  
> also this is the first time ive written/posted markhei ? unbeLievable considering how they occupy 80% of my thoughts but yea  
> this isn't in the same universe as move, we're gay but i Seriously considered editing the three of us, we're a masterpiece to fit it in but i Controlled Myself  
> also thanks @ phi for the idea !! ily mdude  
> nyways hope u all enjoy ! (⌬̀⌄⌬́)

When Mark steps into the tiny, cramped store known as _Pet Suppliez_ z, the first thing he notices is the vibrancy of the place.

While the store may not be the most spacious or luxurious, the toys, beds, and animals are all situated comfortably, well organized between colorful banners and signs directing where things are located. Daniel sniffs around curiously, eagerly pulling towards the food section.

Mark is nothing if not helpless to his dog's wishes, and he gets yanked around the store until Daniel stills in front of what has to be the largest bag of dog food Mark has quite literally ever seen in his _life_.

There's a small, brief second where Mark glances around the other parts of the store to try and see the sign for where the toys for big dogs are, that's silent and peaceful. As soon as that moment passes, all hell breaks loose.

Daniel tears away from Mark's pathetically weak grip, launching himself at the mounds of processed food and tearing through the plastic, kibble spilling all over the floor.

Mark watches in mute horror for what feels like a century as Daniel goes through bag after bag of overpriced dog food, gorging himself without a second to breathe. Mark, distantly, thinks he's impressed.

Daniel shows no sign of stopping, thankfully having stopped opening different bags of food and settling on gobbling up the mess covering the surface of the ground. Mark slowly realizes holy _shit_ , Daniel is eating _way_ more than the PetSmart employee told him was appropriate.

"Oh my god," Mark whispers. "Can dogs die from overeating?" He stares at his samoyed, who very clearly doesn't care for his owner's plight. He gets a ridiculously clear image of the dog from _The Good Place_ , when Eleanor let the dog eat through several bags of dog food in one sitting, so overweight his heart was the size of a basketball, only able to move when carried around in a wagon. "Oh my god," he repeats, "Daniel, you're too young to be living like that."

He eyes the food still on the ground and his dog, who seems resolute to finish all of it. He looks back to the food. To his dog. The food. His dog. Food. Dog. Food. Dog.

"Fuck it." He murmurs, collapsing onto the ground. "I won't let you ruin your life." He's halfway to scooping the food into his mouth when he hears the skidding of sneakers against the tiled floor.

Mark glances up, kibble spilling from between his fingers as he makes eye contact with what he realizes is an employee, who looks horrified at the scene unfolding.

Mark drops the rest of the food clinging desperately to his hand.

"I'm so sorry." Mark whispers.

The employee blinks once, twice. "I'm gonna go get a vacuum." They turn and walk out of the aisle, but Mark hears them sprint once they're out of sight. He would laugh if he wasn't ready to burst into tears.

He gives up on eating some of the food to try and save Daniel from a future so overweight he could never move again, and instead tries to pull his unbelievably stubborn and strong canine away from the mess.

"Please," he begs, "I'm trying to save you."

Daniel continues to munch away without sparing Mark a single glance. _We stan an unbothered king_ , Chenle's voice echoes in Mark's head.

"Fucking hell- Daniel, _please_." Mark pulls again and again on Daniel's leash and collar, barely managing to pull him a few inches away from the center of the veterinarian-approved nutritious chaos.

"Do you, um, need some help?" The employee from earlier looks a little bit embarrassed on Mark's behalf, holding a small vacuum and looking more than a little bit amused.

Mark flushes. "Yes, please." he says quietly.

The employee shoots him a little grin, setting the vaccuum against the wall and wrapping _very_ large hands around Daniel's leash, easily tugging Daniel away from all the food.

Mark's cheeks burn a little brighter when the employee smiles at Mark again, a little softer this time. "I'll clean up."

They clean up the mess relatively quickly, seeming experienced with handling the vacuum and cleaning under the various containers and shelves in the surrounding area until the floor is devoid of any runaway dog food. They shoot Mark an apologetic look. "You do know you're going to have to pay for it though, right?"  
Mark sighs. He nods slowly, reaching for his wallet as though the longer he takes to open it the more money will be inside.

He pulls out two twenties and a few one dollar bills victoriously, turning to see how much the bags Daniel ripped open were sold for.

He stares, in resolute horror as "$54.99" peers up at him from beneath not one, not two, not three, but _four_ fucking bags of dog food.

Mark thinks he actually may cry.

He just wanted to buy some toys to keep Daniel entertained when he was off at school, not sell his soul to a pet store with the most atrocious name he's ever heard of.

The worker clears their throat, and Mark turns to look at them with tears in his eyes.

"Yes?" he croaks out.

"Do you… Not have enough money to cover it?" They ask hesitantly, and Mark nods slowly.

Daniel, thankfully, is behaving and sniffs curiously at Mark's hands. He peers at Mark innocently, as though he isn't the reason for his owner's sudden and increasingly desperate wishes to disappear into nothingness.

"I can help pay for it, if you want." The employee offers, and Mark's eyes bug out of his head.

"Woah, no way, you'd be paying over a hundred seventy! That's too much." Mark shakes his head resolutely. He'd love to accept the stranger's offer, but there's absolutely no way in hell he could.

The worker smiles at him, boisterous laugh filling the otherwise empty store. "Hey man, it's no problem. If you feel that bad about it, you could repay me with other things?"

Mark stares at the stranger, glancing down to their nametag to find their name. "Yukhei, there's no way I could do that. And besides, what could I even repay you with? I can't even _cook_."

Yukhei laughs again, a little bit lighter this time. "You could let me play with your dog!"

Mark blinks.

"No, but seriously! My roommate's younger brother has a serious allergy to cats and whatever so I'm not allowed to pet any, and hardly any dogs come here." They gesture around the store, and now that Mark looks carefully, he can see how most of the animals being sold are cats, birds, fish, and reptiles. Huh.

Mark regards the employee curiously. "I mean. If that's a good deal to you then I guess I'll accept?"

Yukhei grins and gestures for him to follow them to the counter. "Alright, bro. Your total is $252.99."

Mark hands over his pathetically small wad of cash, and Yukhei counts them carefully, and puts it into the drawer. "Okay. I'll cover the 228.99, and you can repay me by letting me pet your dog 229 times."

Mark cracks a smile at the other's reasoning, the lingering dredges of panic and stress lifting off him in one fell swoop. "Sounds good. Thanks, man."

"No problem!" Yukhei chirps.

Mark eyes the credit card Yukhei brandishes in awe. "You're cool with spending this much money on a stranger, though?"

Yukhei smiles again, like it's the easiest thing they can do. "Yeah, bro. I've got a ridiculously rich cousin who gave me a buttload of money to transition, but they way overestimated how much the hormones and surgery would cost, so I've got a bunch left over. It's no biggie."

Mark blinks. "Oh. I- me too. I paid for it myself, though. It's why I'm borderline broke."

Yukhei looks at him a little bit closer, now. The light around them seems to have shifted and Mark almost feels like he can see himself in Yukhei's gaze.

"Huh." Yukhei murmurs. The smile that spreads across their face this time comes a little slower, but it seems a little surprised, a little relieved, and a little bit more genuine.

"Huh." Mark repeats, corners of his lips turning up despite himself.

There's a moment of silence when they just look at each other, having found someone else like themselves in a small town full of disapproving eyes and warped views. The feeling of being seen - of having someone finally see and understand you as yourself - is unfamiliar but not unwelcome. Mark thinks he would like to get used to it.

Yukhei chuckles a little, rubbing a hand over their neck. "Well." They scoot around the counter, giving Mark what has to be the most adorable puppy dog eyes in the entire universe. "Can I pet your dog now?"

Mark smiles easily, waving Yukhei closer. "Go ahead! His name's Daniel."

After slowly shuffling towards Daniel with an open palm, Yukhei gives Mark a curious look. "Daniel?"

Mark flushes, cursing his past self for his shitty and hormonal-driven naming decisions. "Yeah, after Kang Daniel? The idol? I, um. Kind of had a crush on him when I first got my dog."

Yukhei bursts into laughter, shoulders shaking as they glance up at Mark through tears in their eyes. "Oh, man. That's cute."

Mark is pretty sure he could pass out from all the blood rushing to his face. "Cute?"

Yukhei laughs again, the sound less strong and more sweet, reminiscent of a soft breeze flowing through a home. "Yeah, bro. That shit's really cute." They peer at Mark carefully, hesitating. "Do you still have a crush on him?"

Mark shakes his head. "Not really. I mean, he's still handsome as hell and I wouldn't oppose to hanging out with him, but." He shrugs. "I prefer people I'd actually have a shot with."

Yukhei stares at him, unblinking. Mark stares back and pretends not to notice how achingly handsome the stranger across from him is.

Mark suddenly feels very, very hot.

"Would you want to, um. Get coffee sometime?" Yukhei asks, and Mark gapes at the pretty shade of pink resting on their cheekbones. Why in the world would someone like Yukhei, someone outrageously beautiful and unbelievably kind, be blushing when asking out someone like Mark?

 _This shit don't add up_ , Jisung's voice says in his head.

 _Go back to nap time, brat_. Mark retorts. He swallows nervously when he realizes he has yet to respond. "Yeah, sure! That'd be awesome."

Yukhei smiles like the sun itself, radiant and beaming and difficult to stare at for too long. "Cool! Let's exchange numbers, then."

They hand each other their phones, and Mark carefully types in his number, saving himself as "Mark (owner of Daniel, the canine embodiment of destruction)". He laughs when he sees that Yukhei has saved himself as "yukhei!! pet store worker and owner of 228 more pets for daniel!!!!".

Yukhei grins at him, and Mark smiles back without a moment's hesitation. It's nice, even when Yukhei laughs at him for owning a Samsung, and they banter and joke around as Mark lingers in the store even when he knows he should be leaving.

Daniel starts to get antsy, and he pulls Mark towards the door.

Mark sputters, dragged away from Yukhei by the samoyed, who begins to whine when Mark still doesn't push the door open.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Mark sighs.

Yukhei pats his shoulder gently, lips split in a grin that runs from ear to ear. "Just for now. I'll see you soon?"

Mark grins, feeling hopeful and excited for something for the first time in a while. "Of course."

"Well, catch you later, then. It was nice meeting you, Mark."

"You too, Yukhei." Mark leans forward and tries to be suave and confident by pressing a kiss against Yukhei's cheek when Daniel jerks forward again and causes Mark to headbutt Yukhei's chin instead. " _Fuck_. I'm so sorry, Yukhei, are you okay?"

Yukhei smiles even as they tear up. "Holy _shit_ , do you have a solid head."

Mark laughs, albeit a bit hysterically. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Um. Do you want an ice pack or something? I think I've got some frozen peas in my car."

Yukhei dismisses the suggestion with a wave of their hand. "Nah, it's good, bro. Don't worry about it." They try to smile but wince and rub at their jaw.

"Are we… Still on for coffee?" Mark asks hesitantly. If he fucked up his chances with Yukhei over a fucking headbutt he will actually book a one-way ticket back to Canada.

"Of course. You'd need to do a lot more than headbutt me to keep me away." Yukhei jokes, but Mark can see the sincerity and earnestness in their eyes, and tries to act as though it doesn't affect him as much as it does.

"Cool! Cool cool cool cool. Cool. I'll, um. See you then?"

Yukhei nods, smiling. "Yeah. But before you go," they lean forward, bending down and placing a gentle kiss on the top of Mark's cheekbone, "there you go."

Mark feels two seconds away from complete combustion. "Right. Um. I'm gonna go now."

Yukhei nods, face slowly turning pink as Mark shuffles out of the store. "Bye, Mark!"

"Bye!" Mark returns, and as soon as the door closes and he sees Yukhei turn around, he sprints down the street, whooping and cheering loudly. Daniel joins in with little yips and barks, and the two of them make noises of excitement and relief together, completely unbothered by the strange looks they're getting by everyone else on the street.

Inside _Pet Suppliezz_ , Yukhei is dancing along to Power, pumping their arms and headbanging wildly in victory.

Donghyuck sighs as he watches them both from where he sits in the cafe across the street. He shakes his head and turns back to his coffee, pulling out his phone to text his boyfriend about the scene he witnessed unfold.

What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh thanks for reading ! this was a lot more humorous than im used to so i hope it was enjoyable for u !!  
> sorry for the ridiculously bad ending but i couldnt figure out a way to end this for the life of me -`д´-  
> also ! yukhei's ridiculously rich cousin is chenle, who rants a lot about his friends to yukhei and abt yukhei to his friends, but it still takes a while until either mark or yukhei realize  
> chenle tried to pay for mark's surgery and hormones too, but mark declined and worked a bunch of part time jobs to pay for it (he found one of the twenty dollar bills wedged between couch cushions bc chenles been shoving random wads of cash in all of his friends furniture for years but no ones noticed yet)  
> hyucks bf is jeno, whos friends w mark and the dreamies. (all of the dreamies know of each other, but hyucks closer to the 127 guys and only knows abt the dreamies via jeno and jenos stories.) jeno teases mark abt yukhei for days until mark shuts him up by reminding him of how whipped he was over hyuck. goals. (ㆆᴗㆆ)  
> if u liked it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, etc or come after me on twitter [@ darlingminhyung](https://twitter.com/darlingminhyung)


End file.
